pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Gengar (Aura)
(as Haunter) (as Gengar) |evolution=1 |epnum=TBA |firststagename=Haunter |secondstagename=Gengar |numeps1=78 |epname=''The Ghosts of Lavender Town'' |firstevoep=TBA |firstevoname=''From Ghost to Ghost'' |prevonum=093 |evo1num=094 |current=In rotation |java1=Toshiyuki Morikawa |enva1=Ted Lewis |java2=Katsuyuki Konishi |enva2=Marc Thompson }} Ash's Gengar is the eighth Pokémon Ash Calem Ketchum caught in Kanto. History Kanto While traveling through Lavender Town, Ash and friends met a Haunter at the Pokémon Tower. Haunter played a few pranks on them before finally revealing himself. He felt a bit hurt when Ash didn't laugh at his jokes. He later appeared to help Ash and his friends battle against some Team Rocket Grunts in the Pokémon Tower, using Night Shade on all their Pokémon. After this, Ash decided to add Haunter to his team. As time went on, Haunter would have no trouble keeping the Pokémon at Professor Oak's ranch entertained. And it would later be discovered that Haunter's playful nature and ghostly body made him a very tricky Pokémon to go up against. For his challenge against the Saffron City Gym Leader Sabrina, Ash swapped Primeape for Haunter, since Ghost-types have an advantage against Psychic-types. Haunter was used against Sabrina's Mr. Mime, and won. After Pikachu defeated Sabrina's Kadabra, Haunter decided to cheer up to stoic Sabrina by making goofy faces at her. Then he did several funny tricks. Seeing how none of them worked, Haunter then brought out a small bomb, which exploded in Sabrina's face. Once the explosion cleared, Sabrina's frown turned into a smile, and started laughing long and mirthfully for the first time in years. Haunter laughed too, knowing that his greatest trick had worked. During Ash's 11th birthday, Haunter was involved in a contest with Nidorina and Jigglypuff on who could eat their cake the fastest. Haunter would later help keep Ash and Serena warm as best he could. Some days later, Haunter joined with the other Pokémon for training. Haunter was the last Pokémon used by Ash during his gym battle with the Fuchsia City Gym Leader Janine and her Crobat, and won. During Aerodactyl's rampage on Cinnabar Island, Haunter was called to help out. Orange Islands Haunter took part in the party for Ash in Pallet Town, conversing with Wartortle. While on Pummelo Island, Haunter would be used against Harrison Hazuki's Hypno and won, but lost against Kecleon. Johto Ash would use Haunter as his Gym Battle against Morty. During the battle against Morty's Gengar, Haunter finally evolved into Gengar himself and managed to overpower his opponent, earning Ash a win. Later on, following Ash's Gym Battle with Jasmine, Ash first chose Gengar to battle against Silver's Tangrowth. Though a challenge, Gengar managed to win against Tangrowth. After beating Silver's Shuckle with Primeape, Ash then Gengar against Silver's Tyranitar, but he lost due to the Armor Pokémon being part Dark-type. During Ash's battle with Gary in the Silver Conference, Gengar was chosen to battle Gary's Nidoqueen, before both trainers recall them in favor of other Pokémon. After Pidgeot was beaten by Gary's Magmortar, Ash brought Gengar back out. Gengar managed to win against Magmortar, but lost to Arcanine. Personality and characteristics Gengar has a mischievous and happy nature. Moves used Gallery Haunter anime.png Lon Haunter.png Ash Haunter Mean Look.png Haunter Confuse Ray.png Red_Gengar_PO.png Damien_Gengar.png Agatha_Gengar_Dream_Eater.png Agatha_Gengar_Hypnosis.png Ninja_Gengar.png Ninja_Gengar_Dark_Pulse.png EP571_Gengar_debilitado.png Trivia *Gengar is currently the only Ghost-type that Ash has caught. Category:Ghost-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male Characters Category:Male Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokémon in Pokémon Aura Category:Pokémon native to the Kanto region Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters